Just Dinner, Right?
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: It's never 'just dinner' when it concerns matters of the heart. It's never a normal dinner when your best friend takes you and your monkey children try to play matchmaker. Captain ShuggazoomXAlchemist


_Disclaimer:_KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based, intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

Come on…if I really owned this show, or at least Cappy and Al, you'd think I'd be writing these fics?

* * *

Claimer: I can say with a clear mind that I own Saya, Alicia and Camilla. They are affiliated of Team KoDraCan, and are NOT characters of the SRMT canon.

* * *

_Warning:_ This story contains the following themes that should be regarded with**extreme** caution before reading. If you do not approve of the following, then we kindly ask you not read this story in the first place.

The following themes are:

Non-Graphic Slash

Hurt/Comfort

Bad Romance Plot Bunny

Brief Self-Insertion

Brief Appearance of Original Characters

Out-Of-Characterness

Alternate Universe

Brief Foul Language

Chibi Monkey Matchmaking (Or At least an attempt)

Pairing: …Do you REALLY have to know?

_YOU WERE WARNED!_

Authoress Note: This is my make-up story for 'Wedding Adventure' I do intend on putting that story back up, but only when it's completed. Anyways, I've got a B-Day to look forwards to, so enjoy yourselves.

* * *

Akihito Neili watched his little ones from the bench he was sitting on. Morning passed slowly in the Forest of Wasted Years, as it usually did for one man and his monkey children. They were all in his personal indoor garden. His monkey children were playing with one another and scampering about the beautiful flower garden. Each cub had broken into pairs and was having a great time: Sprx helped Nova to pick flowers, Otto was showing Gibson the wonders of mud puddles and Antauri and Mandarin were sitting under the shade of the peach tree eating the fallen fruit.

The robed man couldn't help but feel envious. His children had one another, and yet he didn't have anyone to share this wonderfully sunny day with. He didn't understand his loneliness at all, he being in the company of six cubs. He couldn't help but think about a certain brunette superhero that he had been close with for a number of years, but tried to push the younger man out his thoughts.

He felt small hands tug at his robe and looked down to see Nova with a smile on her face and handing him all her hard work.

"Are these for me?"

She nodded and cooed. He took the bouquet of wildflowers and gently ruffled the hair on her head.

"Thank You, my dear. Now go on and enjoy Sprx's company. I'll be right here if you need me."

With a sad look, she went back to where she left Sprx and went about picking more flowers. About this time, Gibson and Otto walked up with their fur drenched in mud. They presented to the bearded man a strange cake of sorts.

"Er…thank you?"

Otto's eyes lit up as Akihito took the cake from them. He sat it next to him.

"I'll eat it later. Before you two go in, I'm going to have to clean you off. Now, go on and have fun."

The two monkeys gave him a hug and went back to their mud puddle. Akihito began to wonder why his children were giving him gifts. It was not that he didn't appreciate their loving gestures, it was just he got the sense that they knew something was bothering him. Realizing that his robe was caked with mud, he removed it, leaving him in a white undershirt and black slacks, an outfit he normally wore as a scientist. He stood up and walked about the garden, absentmindedly loosening his long ebony hair. He walked past Antauri and Mandarin, who waved to him. He didn't wave back, he being absorbed in his thoughts. They looked at one another, worried for their father. Mandarin nodded to his sibling and called for the other monkeys. They huddled in a small circle and chattered about how to cheer up their father…

Akihito came across the small pond in his garden. He was particularly proud of this landmark because it was one part of the indoor garden that he enlisted Captain Shuggazoom's help. He chuckled, thinking back to that day when the superhero, then a teenager, grew so frustrated with trying to build the pond that in his fury, he punched a hole in the ground, drawing the water. Bringing himself back in the present, the Alchemist looked into the water, seeing the fist mark clear as day before focusing on his reflection. He sighed heavily as he looked at his aged appearance.

"Face it, Akihito; old boy…you're lonely." He told himself, "Your children have one another…but you?"

"Who said you had to be alone?" A new voice in the garden asked him.

Akihito spun around too quickly and fell in the shallow pond. When he surfaced, he was helped up by none other than Captain Shuggazoom.

"Are you alright?" the younger man asked him.

"I'm fine…How long have you been here?" The Alchemist asked as he sat up, wringing the water out his hair.

"Oh, not long…I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I saw that you and the monkeys were out here and decided to pop in and say hello."

"Well, hello to you too."

"You just love that little pond, don't you?" the good Captain laughed.

"It's where I go to think when I'm in the garden."

"Sheeh, Aki, you think so much you might as well have ESP."

"I'm only 200 IQ points from achieving that stature."

"Great…Akihito Neili, the telekinetic mad scientist/monkey enthusiast."

"You know, that actually has a nice ring to it."

The two men walked away from the pond laughing at the notion.

"Say, Aki…I was wondering…" Clayton began bashfully, "If you can take a night off from working in your lab tonight, I'd like to have dinner with you."

Akihito looked at him as if he were some form of apparition.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"But what about your--" Akihito began.

"They can wait. I'm not the only rich eye candy in this city."

The Alchemist blushed and looked away.

"I…I don't know…"

"Come on, Al…it's only dinner. Besides you need get out this place more often. If you're worried about leaving the monkeys by themselves, they can come with us."

The animals in question looked at the Alchemist with lit eyes and nodded. Akihito sweat-dropped.

Clayton smiled down at them before turning his attention towards the Alchemist.

"Look, I know it's been awhile since you've been in the city, but it might do you some good. Can I come get you guys around 6:15 tonight?"

"…Alright…6:15 it is." Aki agreed at last, "I can't say no to those eyes of theirs."

"Great! I'll see ya then."The young man cracked a toothy smile and bid his old friend farewell. When he left, the Alchemist has the strangest look on his face as the cubs cheered.

"…Did I just agree to go on a date with him?" He asked himself. Meanwhile, to the side of him, the monkeys were giggling and giving one another the thumbs up. The first part of their plan was a success…

* * *

As the clock struck 6:00, Akihito was growing anxious, pacing about the family room, dressed in a slate-colored gakuran (which was picked out by the monkey cubs for some reason) and his hair in a queue (courtesy of Nova). The freshly-cleaned monkey cubs watched him with curiosity.

"It's only a mere dinner…it's only a mere dinner…" He kept telling himself. His mind kept coming up with all the plausible reasons that this couldn't be real. He was expecting him to call and cancel or come to his senses. Sure enough, at 6:15 on the dot, Clayton came strolling in, dressed in a nice white sweater and grey slacks. He was holding something behind his back. Akihito didn't know where to drool at how handsome the younger man looked or offer a friendly greeting. He opted to greet the younger man.

"…Um, hello?"

"Man oh man, today was so dull. Hard to believe that wasn't any serious crime going on today. I'm on time, right?"

"I wouldn't know and yes, you are. What are you hiding behind your back?"

The young hero blushed lightly and shrugged.

"It's nothing major…just a thank-you gift for all the times you helped me out and everything."

The younger man took the object out from behind his back, revealing it to be a gift-wrapped book, "It's by your favorite writer, isn't it? I, uh, asked Antauri to show me what you were reading so that I would know what to get you."

Akihito looked back at the black monkey. He was in the middle of meditating. He turned to face the younger man.

"…That book's not supposed to be out for another three months…how did you--"

With a wink, Clayton replied, "Her only child is a huge fan of Captain Shuggazoom. I even got it autographed for you." Clayton said as he handed him the book.

"…Thank you."Akihito smiled, placing the book on the coffee table.

"You guys ready to go?" The young hero asked, getting out his car keys.

"I suppose… where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh, come on!" Akihito huffed. He didn't like surprises.

"Sorry, Al…you have to wait."

* * *

They drove to a small building near Shuggazoom Park. It was decorated with little red heats and gold rings on the windows. The door and the foyers were red. Exiting from the back doors of the expensive red vehicle were the monkey cubs, dressed in cute little suits and hats and generally sniffing around the place. From the front seat, came the human men. Akihito gasped as he recognized the building.

"…My mother used to run a small restaurant in this exact building! I spent my childhood here!"

"A few college students bought the place and fixed it up. It's a bakery now, but it's different from the high-end places in the city. Ah, here comes the owner.

A dark-skinned woman stepped out the place wearing an apron and a white dress. The bespectacled woman had brown hair and soft brown eyes with a rather big build.

"Hey you!" she smiled at the younger man.

"Good to see you too, Camilla (1). Akihito, this is Camilla. She and her friends own the place. Cammy, this is Akihito and the little cuties are his kids.

"So, this is the guy you go on about. I thought you were just kidding when you said you knew the guy whose family owned the place."

"Er, nice to meet you." Akihito said, bowing in respect.

"Nice to meet you all," Camilla said, "Come on in and I'll tell you about our little bakery."

She escorted the group to a dimly-lit dining area with cool-colored walls and the aroma of cakes and pies wafting about. After yakking on about how great it was to find such a place to begin her first business, she got down to present business.

"Should I give you your usual seat, Clay, or should I take you to the personal room upstairs?"

"Upstairs would be great." Clayton smiled before noticing that the monkeys were scampering about the dining room in excitement. Gibson grabbed a water goblet from the table and examined it, sloshing cold water over himself. Nova checked her reflection in a dining plate, cooing as she posed for her reflection. Antauri spied a tea set near the back dining table and pawed around it. Otto and Sprx pressed their hands on the glass that separated them from the beautiful desserts in the delicatessen containment unit. Mandarin sighed and shook his head as he watched his siblings.

"Sprx, Otto, come away from there. Nova, put that plate back where you found it. Gibson, put the cup down. Mandarin, be a dear and get Antauri away from that tea set, please."

"Aw, it's alright, Akihito. Your kids are too cute. Luckily, we can replace anything if they break it."

"Thank you, Ms. Camilla. It's their first outing in a long time, and I'm rather nervous about how they're going to react to their surroundings."

"Please, just call me Cammy or Camilla. Being called 'Ms.' makes me feel old."

After they got over their excitement, the monkey cubs gathered around their father and the good Captain. Camilla led them upstairs to a small room with a dinner table set up. A lit candle was placed in the center.

"We can get extra chairs for your kids, if need be."

"Hey, do you have that 'chabu-dai'?"

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes to set it up." Camilla offered, signaling her friend to come in the room.

Two more women came in with the chabu-dai and mats, quickly setting up the table. One woman was a petite cocoa-skinned beauty with grey eyes and long silky black hair. The other woman was a rabbit-hybrid with jet-black fur and strikingly blonde hair curled around her floppy ears.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey, Clay." The said in unison as they set up the table.

"More friends of yours?" Akihito chuckled.

"Oh, the rabbit girl is Saya (2). She's a bit koo-koo, so keep her away from Nova. The seemingly-normal one is Alicia (3), but she's just as koo-koo as Saya." Camilla explained.

"I feared as much…do you offer a vegan selection?"

"Yes we do. Clayton, can I put you down for the usual?"

"Yeah, and for the kids, can you whip up that sampler for them? One of them won't eat meat."

"Sure, and you, Akihito?"

"I'll try your dill sandwich with the scone of the day and order of oolong tea, please."

"Coming right up, boys." Camilla smiled as she, Saya and Alicia left to prepare the meal.

"Well…what do you think?" Clayton asked him.

"I…I don't know what to think…seeing this place again brings back a lot of good memories before my parent's…death…it's just that it still feels like it's my mother's restaurant."

"Oh…I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I thought bringing you here would cheer you up, seeing that's it well taken care of."

"No, no…it's a relief that this place is good hands…it's just…it feels rather strange to be here like this with you."

"What do you mean 'like this' with me?"

Poor Akihito wanted to sink into his seat. He had to change the subject quickly.

"Nevermind about it…thank you…for taking us here."

"You're welcome."

Akihito's attention turned towards the monkey cubs. They were chattering among themselves as they waited for their order. In about ten minutes, the food was served.

"You know, the food here is awesome, especially the desserts." The younger man grinned.

"I'll take your word on that. Cheers to eating something that doesn't come from dry freeze." Akihito laughed, toasting his tea cup with Clayton's glass of soda.

The younger man dove into his meal, a messy-looking bar-b-Que sandwich and fries with loads of cheddar sauce on them. Likewise the monkey cubs were eating an assortment of finger foods and squealing in excitement about the new experience and tastes.

"They like it…that's a good sign." Akihito smiled, biting into the hot scone. He slightly blushed as he tasted the flaky crust and the vanilla bean cheesecake inside.

"Come on…admit it. You like it, don't you?" The brunette laughed.

"And if I do? You have cheddar sauce dripping down your cheek there, Don Juan."

"Oh, really, hang on a sec."The young man tried to wipe the sauce off with his thumb, but left a noticeable dab.

"There's still some on your cheek. Hold still, please."

Without thinking, Akihito hesitantly reached out and wiped the remaining dab off the other's cheek, unknowingly brushing his thumb against his lips. Immediately, both turned tomato red. Akihito removed his hand away from Clayton's face and wiped his fingertip off with a napkin.

"I'm sorry…I'm rather used to wiping off messy faces. Perhaps I should try this sandwich."

The elder dug into his sandwich, pouring on the extra sauce and drinking his tea. Clayton didn't give the incident another thought and finished eating. The monkey cubs had finished their meal and were now filled with pent-up energy. Mandarin nodded to the others and quietly looked about the room for anything to aid in their plan.

Otto poked around an automatic fireplace and turned it on in curiosity. After the fire came to life, he scampered away in fright. Sprx and Gibson found some cords suspended in the air and discovered that they controlled the blinds in the room. They agreed to close them so that the fireplace would be more noticeable. Nova got Antauri to help her reach the power button of an old stereo as Mandarin rifled through a CD case, looking for anything that had the word 'love' on it. He didn't find it, but a peculiar CD with a strange dark-skinned man on it and placed it in the stereo. Nova pawed around for a play button, still on Antauri's shoulders. Within minutes, the familiar starting guitar rift of Marvin Gaye's most famous song began to play. (4)

Needless to say, it was a very awkward moment for the human men. Akihito and Clayton just looked at one another before realizing who was responsible for the highly-inappropriate but catchy tune. Frantically, Mandarin took the CD out and replaced it with a more upbeat group of individuals. At once, the excited monkeys began to either dance or tap their feet.

"Now I've seen everything…" Clayton sighed, before leaving his chair to join them. Akihito looked at them as if they had lost their minds. This was a restaurant, and here was his friend and his children dancing. He couldn't help but chuckle as the monkeys began to follow Clayton's every move. Nova took her father's distraction as an opportunity and signaled for Sprx and Otto. Sprx and Otto scampered behind Akihito's chair as Nova waved her little arms to get the Alchemist's attention.

"No, darling; I don't dance." Akihito apologetically declined. As he leaned down to pat her head. Sprx and Otto gave his chair a gentle nudge, causing not only for him to stumble out his seat, but for Clayton to notice and catch him before he landed on the floor.

"Well, looks like you're dancing now." The younger man smirked, taking him by the hands and leading him away from the table, "It's easy. You just move your hips to the beat and feel the music."

"But I haven't danced in dec-ACK!" Akihito began before he found his own body moving uncontrollable to the music. Gibson chuckled to himself as he had stowed a remote-control button in the sleeve of his suit.

"Holy crap, you can dance!" Clayton gasped in surprise. Akihito halted himself from correcting him, as he was in the younger man's arms, and he believed tha this was his own doing. The monkey team wasn't dancing as much as they were watching their creator and their ally dance around the room. For the first time in years, Akihito Neili was having fun, and he didn't care who was watching.

The song ended, indicating to Gibson to turn off the remote controlled shoes. The humans stared back at the monkeys, who grinned and clapped at the performance.

"Gee, I feel like I won Shuggazoom's Greatest Dancers." Clayton smirked.

"We should bow." Akihito laughed. Together the men bowed amidst the monkey chatter and applause.

"Say, why don't we take a walk around the park for a bit before I take you back?"

"Well, alright…but it can't be too long…it'll be time to put the little ones to bed soon."

The younger man raised a brow as he said, "You really need human kids, Al."

"Oh shush, you."

"I'm just saying. I'm gonna pay."

"Oh, allow me."

"Nah, it's my treat, I insist."

"Will you at least let me cover half of the bill?"

"Aki, think about who you're with." Clayton say in a 'be serious' tone of voice.

"…I'd still rather pay…" Akihito huffed, unable to counter the other's argument.

* * *

The park was beautiful at this time of the day, where the sun was just setting and the nighttime breeze flew in. The trees swayed gently, the fountain was much quieter and the park lights flickered on. The monkeys walked side-by-side, holding onto one another's hands as their father instructed. They drew various comments from the young couples in the park, from "Awwwwww!" to, "Oh, they're so cute!" Clayton couldn't help but smile as he watched the cubs and neither could Akihito. As they neared a large tree, Clayton burst out laughing, causing the very-much restrained Alchemist to join him.

"Why are we laughing?" He asked.

"It's just that…what you said earlier about being 'like this' with me…it sorta feels like a date, doesn't it?"

Akihito almost fell over at the realization. He was having such a good time that he forgot about his earlier concerns.

"Oh, it feels more like a special outing more than a date, really."

"I dunno…we've went to a nice restaurant, a walk in the park…just feels like we're hanging out like normal people. It's nice."

"Yes, yes, I agree…it IS nice."

Akihito couldn't help but stop and stare into Clayton's dark brown eyes questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Clayton asked, looking back at him.

"I…er, that is to say--"

Suddenly the rain came and quickly drenched the men and monkeys.

"Quickly, under the tree!" Akihito advised as they ran for cover.

"Dammit! I thought the rain didn't start until TOMORROW night! This freakin' sweater is dry-clean only!" The younger man whined.

"Perfect, we're a mile away from your car in a park and it's raining."

"It looks like it's not going to let up any time soon."

"Oh, bother." The Alchemist sighed.

"At least there's a bench we can sit on…and it looks like the monkeys found a way to make the most of it." Clayton pointed out, pointing towards the excited cubs that were climbing the trees and finding a branch of their own to sit on. The humans took a seat and watched the rain fall. Akihito tried to focus on the rain, but found his eyes locked onto the younger man beside him, soaking wet as he was. He couldn't stop thinking about what was going on in the other's mind. The young man discovered that he was being watched and met his eyes.

"Aki…what's the matter? You obviously have a lot on your mind."

"I…I shouldn't be here, Clayton…I might get the wrong idea…" Akihito sighed, unable to stop the flood of heat in his body.

Clayton moved in closer, gently grabbing the queue and loosening up his hair. It fell as wet strands around the elder's face and neck.

"And what's the wrong idea?" The young man whispered before gently touching his chin and moving Akihito's head towards his. Whatever he was going to say, Akihito was quickly forgetting it as the young man edged closer. Their lips met hesitantly before it grew into a sweet little kiss. At first, the Alchemist's eyes were wide open in shock, realizing what was happening. Then he felt himself let go, letting his real feelings ebb from him. He closed his eyes and started to kiss back, gently placing his hands on the other's strong shoulders. This in turn caused Clayton to wrap his arms around waist and push him closer.

The kiss was only a fleeting moment until it was interrupted by a bunch of monkey chatter from the tree branches above them. They broke their kiss and huffed in annoyance.

"Thanks a lot, Monkey Team." Clayton sighed as Akihito went to corral the monkey team.

"Come on, we're going home!" Akihito stated, indicating for them to climb down the tree. Sprx decided that he wanted to be funny and made kissy-kissy gestures. Every monkey but Antauri laughed at the motion.

"Get down from there or you won't have any desserts for a month!" The Alchemist threatened. That did the trick and the monkeys were off the tree and lined up faster than you could say their full team name.

"That was hash, Al."

"Harsh, but effective—the rain finally let up."

"Oh…good…" Clayton sighed, disappointed.

* * *

The drive back to the laboratory was a quiet and awkward drive. Akihito stared at the path before him trying to make sense of what happened under that tree and generally felt confused. Clayton couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Akihito…about what happened under that tree--"

"I think that it's best that we never discuss what happened under that tree and end the night right now. Thank you for the wonderful time and have a safe drive home." He said coldly before turning to his children, "Let go, monkey team…"

"Al--"

Akihito walked out the car feeling surreal, saddened and even more confused. The monkeys walked behind him, looking back at Clayton apologetically.

"Thanks for trying, guys. But I think your dad's mad at me. You tare care, okay?"

They cooed sadly and waved good bye before catching up to their father.

After he tucked in the monkeys for the night, he went the living room. He almost slumped against the wall, weak with grief. He couldn't believe what he just did. He loved that man, and he was pushing him away! He always loved him, but it was only recently that he realized it. Now things were going to get 'weird' between him and his best friend. Would he ever be able to face him again?

He looked at the book on the coffee table and picked it up, turning to the front page, where the autograph was. The scrawled note said:

_To Aki, the captain's better half. If you're reading this, then you should know that this autograph is real and that you're really lucky to have someone like Cappy care so much about you to get this for you. If you didn't already know, he loves you...he loves you a lot. Enjoy the book and thanks for reading._

He closed the book, cradled it and cried softly to himself. He wanted to throw the book out in the rain and watch it get soaked. He knew he couldn't do it, not after reading those words. Then again, someone else wrote them, so what did it matter? He could always purchase the book online like everyone else. He stood up and stomped towards the door with the book in hand and angry. He flung open the door…

Clayton was standing in the doorway, even more soaked than before. Without a word he seized the elder by the shoulders and moved him up against the wall, kissing him and closing the door with his foot. Akihito dropped the book in shock as the soaking wet man continued to kiss him, finding it hard to summon the anger he had at him before. His hand gently touched his face and he began to kiss him back. Clayton broke off the kiss, leaving Akihito winded and speechless.

* * *

"Tell me you read that autograph…" The younger man pleaded. They were now in the living room sitting behind one another on the loveseat wearing robes and drinking coffee.

"I did…" Akihito replied, setting his cup down and placed his hands on his lap. The younger man kissed him lightly and held him close.

"I came back to tell you in person how I feel about you. I think it's time you and I talked…"

The mischievous little monkeys poked their heads around the corner and watched the romantic drama unravel, complete with hammerspace snacks.

"I've known for years how you've felt about me. And you know now how I feel about you, Al. So, let's get all the crap out in the open right now."

"Clayton…I can't do this! As badly as I want this…I just can't go through with this." Akihito pleaded.

The younger man gave him and the Alchemist some space.

"Why not? I want genuine reasons!" The good Captain demanded.

"First off, I'm a scientist and you're a superhero. I've seen what happens to those kinds of relationships. They turn bad…really, really quickly."

"We've been friend for a long time. I doubt that I'd go rogue and you'd have to kill me. And you accuse me of reading too many comics…"

"Look at how much age separates us! You're a handsome young man and I'm a middle-aged gentleman. What could you possibly see in me?!"

"Aki, there are girls younger than me that marry men old enough to be their great grandfather and guys younger than me dating women that could be their grandmothers."

"Clayton…our lives are so different. We're different people."

"That's never stopped me from coming around, now has it? Got anything else?"

"There's sole fact that you've been known around the city as the man that can get any woman in bed with you."

"Trust me, that claim's very, very exaggerated. Akihito, listen to me…you guys are what I need. **You** are what I need. And, if you let me, I can be what you need too. Aki, you're not alone, you never were. You've always have the little guys and my friendship and trust. Now, you have my heart as well."

Akihito's eyes were brimming with tears. Clayton gently wiped them away and offered a loving smile. Akihito returned his smile and embraced him.

"I love you, Clayton. I think your entrance convinced me of that glorious fact even before your words."

"I love you too, Akihito."

Clayton indicated to the aggravated chibis (in which Nova and Otto were holding up signs indicating them to kiss.) and said, "You know, those little guys knew it too..."

"So! It wasn't my imagination that they were trying to play matchmaker!" Akihito gasped.

All the monkeys stood up and grinned.

"Thanks, little guys."

"Now off to bed with you. What we're about to discuss isn't meant for monkey ears to hear nor monkey eyes to watch." Akihito warned them, pulling Clayton rather close. The little ones huffed and crossed their arms but eventually complied and marched one-by-one down the corridor.

"You must remind me to thank them in the morning." Akihito laughed, "They're going to have a much stern talking to about—oh forget it. It was the most fun I've ever had in years."

Clayton stood up and took Akihito by the hand, leaving him out of the room and stealing a kiss.

"Er…where are you leading me?" The Alchemist asked, half suspecting and half afraid.

The young man replied with a smirk, "Trust me, Al…we're gonna have even more fun…"

_The End_

* * *

End Notes:

(1) Camilla is none other than yours truly. And no, that's not my real name. (winks)

(2) Saya is really none other than my pervy plot bunny, _Saia_, better known as Sai. She' the one responsible for the adorable chibi monkey antics.

(3) Couldn't have Sai in the fic without her. It's Anonymous Onna, in the flesh, making her second appearance in the Super Robot Monkey Team universe, the first being a fic exclusive to my LJ Blog.

(4) If you're older than 16, then you should know this song…if not, Clayton will explain.

Captain Shuggazoom: No, I won't. Dear God…that the sappiest thing you've ever written, Kozue.

Kozue: Oh, shut-up:: Throws a box of chocolates at him::

The Alchemist: I'd rather she tried romance, Clayton. You know what she usually would have written about us…:: gives shifty eyes ::

Kozue: Who, me:: innocent blush ::

Both: Yes, you!

Kozue: One more thing--Happy V-Day and HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!

Chiro: She turns 21 this year February 15th, 2008...pray for our sanity.

Kozue: (Evil cackle)


End file.
